poptopicaideaspagefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Day Island
This island is still being in devolopment, but you can still read the story. This users island was being planned in a school, for a very long time. Please give credit for Godzilla2014andnext and enjoy the story. Plot You are a Poptropican on the island. You land on the island and you see a large town, the clouds are stratus clouds, there are blue thunder, but no rain, you drop down a building and you take a leap of faith. You land safely and survive, but a male police comes and says "Hey you, did you just jump off a building and take a leap of faith?" you then reply to his answer saying, "Yes, i did, i don't mean to be rude but is that a problem?" the police then says "If I were you you would NOT talk to a police like that, it would get yer butt arrested. But don't take a leap of faith on a 2 story building, it's gonna kill ya!" the police then leaves, then your true adventure begins. The place does look like New York City, a lot. But as you adventure through, you see cars, electric fences, police clothing, other clothing, and many others that say "PROPERTY OF DARK OVERLORD" you then say "Property of Dark Overlord...What?" you wonder as if someone or something owns the city. There are many poor people on the island, you ask them for advice. But you then meet the policemen, once encounter the 3 polices, the 1st one, a yellow female with long red hair and appears to be Asian says "Citezen, what the heck are you doing here?" you then reply saying "I need to find out what's going on, something isn't right here." she replies sating "Everything isn't right, the city isn't right, but what are you trying to prove? Fix it?" you reply saying "Well.......yes." she replies saying "Look kid-" But you interupt her saying "Exuse me? Did you just call me a kid?" she replies angry saying "So what? I can't call you a kid? KID?" but you reply saying "I'm not just a young mindless kid, i'm pretty mature enough." she replies saying "Hah, so you just think your a adult? You seem as immature as you appearntly are" you reply angry saying "How about you pick on somebody your own age? I know i might be arrested, but i'm not afraid to, i'm a hero who saved over thousands of people, who do you think you are?" she then replies saying ".....Looks like you have the spirit....look, don't tell ANYBODY this...but you can go beyond my supervising, just don't go into far in the city, got it...kid?" You then say "......Alright then, accepted." you of course go beyond her supervising, but if you go into a sewer, with a grey thing on top, you go in, and you find a male police scared and very unworthy of protecting. But he says "Oh not another one! Please don't harm me!!!" you then say "Hey! I'm not gonna hurt you... just calm down, what happened to you?" he then says "Wow, well, i'm in this sewer because this evil man, dark, armored, ruthless, man... just appears out of nowhere, and he almost KILLS ME!!! But he chose not to and left..." you then say "Well ,that's....odd... I wonder who he is...." he then says "Look, i'm done being a Police...i know this sounds very pathetic...but i hand you my police badge, you NEED this!" you then say "Okay..." you leav ethe sewer and encounter a second police, who appears to be dark with black straight hair and a mustache, he says "HEY! What are you doing here! Get out! It's not safe here!" you then say bravely "I don't care if it's not safe, i'm here to save the world, let me pass now." he then says "You wanna get arrested!? I got a juvenille jail for anybody!" you then say "Wait, i'm sorry, i really got out of my mind, but what i'm really saying is... To be continued... Section heading Write the second section of your page here.